


On The Other Hand

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack's reaction to what he saw.





	On The Other Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: None that I can think of really... Beyond the smut thing.  


* * *

"For crying out loud!" 

Rolling onto his side, Jack thumped his balled-up fist into the pillow that lay beside the one that was currently cradling his head, repeating the action once more for good measure to produce yet another satisfying 'whump' sound. There were many points in his life where he'd thought he'd been dealt a bum hand, but this one really took the cake and ate it too. 

Daniel was going to kill him. 

Before that afternoon in the shower, he thought he'd been imagining things. Thought he'd been reading too much into the seemingly innocent pats on his back and requests to have a 'private word' with him. Thought that Daniel was just being friendly without being **friendly**... Thought there was no possible way that the younger man could be interested in him like that. 

Okay, that was a little wrong. 

For the longest time he'd been denying what he'd realised tonight - that some part had always wanted the anthropologist as something more than a friend. It was because of this part that catching Daniel getting himself off in the shower had made such an impact - he couldn't stop thinking about it to be perfectly blunt. Except that the little scenario that insisted on playing in his head had one tiny, little change... 

Instead of standing there gawping at Daniel, he was an active participant in events. 

In some versions he merely stood behind the younger man, his hand doing the work that Daniel's had been. In others he was kneeling there, submissive as you like, loving the anthropologist with his mouth (not that he had the first idea about how to do that sort of thing really, but wasn't that the point of a fantasy - you could be an expert at anything). And finally, in the one that'd just caused his erection to tighten further in need, he'd once again been standing behind his lover... except that he'd been buried in the other man's ass in addition to pumping his cock with a hand. 

Jack couldn't help but wonder exactly where the hell **that** had come from. Not that it particularly mattered in its origins, he was slightly more concerned with the effects that that particular little imagining was having on his body. Unfortunately, the problem of his arousal... Not that it was a big problem, more of an annoyance really... It wasn't about to go away any time soon. At least, not without a bit of help, and he was slightly loathe to resort to do that. Always had made him feel like a kid again for some reason, even though some part of him understood that it was natural. 

Damned ingrained misconceptions. His father had a lot to answer for in the sex ed department, not least because he was a militant Catholic. A bible-thumper if you will. Probably the other half of the reason why he'd taken so long to realise that he wanted Daniel in **that** way (the first half starting with a 'U', ending in an 'F' and having 'SA' in the middle). 

"Jesus H Christ!" he growled in frustrated lust when his mind's eye acted up again to cause his shaft to twitch in reaction. Now it was **really** getting beyond a joke. 

Throwing back the covers, he swung his feet to the floor as he sat up, his first action when upright being to drop his head into his hands and sigh with feeling. Every movement bought more images to mind, each one making it just that little bit worse - and just confirming that he was a lot more depraved than he could've previously guessed. Pushing himself to his feet, he all but ran for the bathroom, ripping off his pyjama bottoms the moment he was in there and just about collapsing in intense pleasure at the feel of the material rasping over his cock. His hands trembled as he reached into the shower to turn on the spray, setting it to freezing cold in the hopes that it'd cool his ardour down to nothing. 

Five minutes later he was just about bashing his head against the wall in frustration. Standing under the spray, shivering like a mad thing while he just about literally froze his ass off, he was still hard. Probably harder than he had been when he'd gotten in thanks to a nice little imagining of how Daniel could help him warm up. Perhaps he should just admit defeat and get it over with, give his body what it was obviously after. Twiddling the hot water tap, the stream progressively grew warmer until it was at a temperature that didn't make him shiver like he was stuck in the Antartic naked except for a scarf. Turning so that the spray hit him on the back, he braced a hand against the wall of the shower cubicle as he reached for his erection with the other. 

Okay, he'd imagine Sam... The thought of her helping him get off didn't wierd him out quite as much as the thought of Daniel doing the same thing. Just one problem though - the 5'10" blonde captain quickly changed appearance to a 6' blonde anthropologist with magic hands. Jack tried to force it back to Sam... Janet... His ex-wife for pity's sake! But it always changed back to Daniel. In the end he just gave up and ran with it, closing his eyes and imagining Daniel was in there with him. Pressed against his back, his own need obvious as it ground against his backside, arms looped around his waist so that one had could grasp his shaft with gentle fingers while the other braced against the glass as well. 

"Relax Jack, I won't hurt you," he murmured in a marginally teasing tone, long fingers wrapping around his length. "I could never hurt you." 

Jack shivered as imagined breath fanned over the damp skin of his shoulder as a prelude to phantom lips making contact with the back of his neck. His head lolled forward, a groan rumbling in his chest as he started to work himself in long, slow strokes. Just like he imagined Daniel would do to tease him. Unfortunately, or fortunately, he wasn't really into self-flagellation so he soon gave into the urgings of his body and sped up. 

"I want you Jack... I always have," the Daniel of his fantasy murmured, giving him the ultimate ego-stroke as his thumb whispered over to top of his cock to send him into shudders of pleasure when it found a rather sensitive spot. 

Jack squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the pressure build, a tightness forming in his balls to go with the squeezing sensation in his chest. His hips began to push towards his/Daniel's hand as his body went into auto-pilot in its quest to find release, his fingers trying to dig into the glass wall as he drew closer... closer... 

Climax. 

Howling as he came, fantasy-Daniel held him tightly until the shudders subsided into nothingness, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear. Jack opened his eyes... and he was alone again. A forty-something USAF colonel standing alone in his own shower with one hand still cradling his softening phallus, wishing desperately that he currently had the company of a certain thirty-something anthropologist. 

Oh for crying out loud.


End file.
